Just A Classic Fairy Tale
by Celeste7
Summary: Stars Hollow is the perfect setting for a fairy tale. But Rory’s perfect existence comes crashing down with the arrival of someone that could ruin the perfection. R/J, will be NC-17
1. Prolouge: Antagonists, Protagonists, and...

Title: Just A Classic Fairy Tale  
  
Summary: Stars Hollow is the perfect setting for a fairy tale. But Rory's perfect existence comes crashing down with the arrival of someone that could ruin the perfection.  
  
Rating: PG-13 right now, will be NC-17  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairings: R/J  
  
Feedback: Please. This is my first posted fic and I would love all feedback, good and bad.  
  
Disclaimer: The WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino own everything. I own only the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In this blessed world, things always seemed to be just this side of perfect. The grass was always greener; the sun always shone brighter; things just seemed better. It was like a scene from a storybook. Like a postcard, the scenery, the homes, the citizens all fit together like pieces of a peaceful puzzle.  
  
Serenity, ideal, tranquility, appealing, each and every sugary, syrupy sweet word could be used to describe the town.  
  
The sky was perpetually a clear blue, the clouds never turned dark or gray. If rain dared to fall, it was never the raging torrent of tears, but a soft trickle. Flowers bloomed, birds chirped, it was everything you'd ever read about and more.  
  
In a sea of cities where crime and punishment were the norm, a town such as this, full of sweetness and light, could only be described as impossible.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Darkness, pain, suffering. All of these things were taboo. Nothing could ever be wrong there, it wasn't allowed. Hate was outlawed. Anger was forbidden. The flames of mistrust and jealousy were not permitted to thrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throughout history, the antagonist and the protagonist have always had to come to head. That was the way it worked.  
  
The antagonist is the cliché bad boy. They're dangerous, often captivating, gorgeous, but threatening.  
  
The protagonist is the hero. The handsome, dashing, charismatic hero that everyone loves. He's safe, the good boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The final confrontation, the final battle, without it occurring, life as we know it would not exist. You could not distinguish the good from the evil; they would blend together, bleed together, without that final battle, when the bad were extinguished.  
  
The protagonist always won. Movies, stories, the hero, the prince, he always triumphed. Light over dark. That was the way it was.  
  
But in recent years, movies, books, entertainment have allowed the antagonist to win. They'd beat the protagonist. Sometimes they'd make you care about the anti-hero. You want the dark. Good is boring, it suffers. Evil triumphs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the best stories have two men fighting over one woman. The heroine. The beautiful, alluring, irresistible, perfect heroine.  
  
Without this plot, life would be boring. If everyone always got what they wanted without a struggle, if it was always set in the perfect town, with the protagonist getting the heroine and the antagonist going back into the dark, there would be no drama.  
  
And so our story begins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter One: The Crave To Roam

Author's Note: "Teach Me Tonight" and anything after that never happened, okay? I'm thinking this takes place during the summer, than I don't need to put in Chilton and have people begging for Trory.  
  
d-nise: Thanks for telling me! I'm just a little addicted to that word. I think it's pretty, haha. I'll do better, I swear! I went back and changed it, LOL, so all is well now. I think people that give me help are great, because I want to be better. Thanks again!  
  
Nikki: I just signed up and I don't really know how everything works yet, but I figured out what you meant and fixed it! Thanks a lot! Your review was great, and considering you must have taken the time to sign in (unless I don't understand that part?) to review means a lot.  
  
To everyone else who also reviewed, thank you all so much! I'm definitely going to keep going as long as I get these great reviews!  
  
******************************************************  
  
The stars shone brightly in the sky that night. Somehow, this put him in an even fouler mood then he'd been in that day. He glanced angrily up at the shining mood, and frowned, as it seemed to smirk back at him.  
  
He started running his normal path that weaved in and around the town time and again. It seemed that was the only way he could sleep at night. He had to get all his thoughts out as his feet pounded the pavement. It was like the rhythmic pulsation of his feet landing on the ground made a back round for the feelings that jumbled around in his head.  
  
Today's thoughts were even more aggravating than normal.  
  
He'd come to Stars Hollow against his will, and swore to himself that he would hate it. And Jess Mariano always kept his promises.  
  
So he hated it, everything about it. It's sickeningly sweet inhabitants and it's even more nauseatingly annoying perkiness was enough to drive him crazy. He hated working at the diner with his uncle, although the guy really wasn't that bad. He hated Lorelai, who thought she knew what he was thinking and could help him. He hated it all.  
  
But the one thing he should have hated, he couldn't. He couldn't hate Rory.  
  
But he could hate Dean, and hate him he did. Jess saw the way that Dean treated Rory, and it very nearly made him lose the cool he'd tried so hard to keep. He wasn't good enough for Rory, Jess wasn't good enough for Rory, no one was good enough for Rory.  
  
But that didn't stop him from craving her. She was the one thing that could keep him in this town, and that scared him. But he couldn't stay away.  
  
So against his will, every night, his running path took him by the Gilmore house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes traveled over her darkened room. Moonlight shone through the window, and her eyes were immediately drawn to it.  
  
Slipping out of bed, she pulled a warm sweatshirt over her head and slipped into a pair of sneakers. Glancing nervously at her open door, she crept over and silently shut it.  
  
The urge to get out had been plaguing her for weeks. Every night she woke up, her thoughts speeding along, and she could never get back to sleep. She yearned for space, she wanted to walk, and she needed to. But she'd resisted it, told herself there was no reason for her to need that freedom.  
  
But tonight the desire was too strong, and she finally gave in.  
  
Slipping out of her window, she propped it open so she could get back in.  
  
She'd never done anything like this before, and she knew her mother would endorse the need to escape, but she didn't want to have to explain why she couldn't sleep.  
  
Because the truth was, she couldn't explain.  
  
The thought she was having, they couldn't be put into words. They were feelings, emotions. She was restless. She felt trapped, bored. She couldn't deal with the day-to-day monotony of Dean and school anymore. Dean was….she thought she loved him. She thought he was the one. But they had no chemistry, no passion. She'd recently gotten into reading classic romances, which had garnered her much teasing from her mother. What she had Dean had, was basically a friendship with kissing. She'd tried to take it farther, but it did nothing to sate her. She needed change, but she didn't know what kind.  
  
She walked slowly out to the street, glancing around, deciding which way to go. She went right, allowing her feet to take her where they chose.  
  
They chose the bridge. She sat down, pulling off her shoes and dangling her feet over the edge.  
  
  
  
Jess slowed down a bit, out of breath. He walked a little bit, heading towards the bridge he usually went to cool down.  
  
A shape loomed in his usual spot. Narrowing his eyes, he recognized the back of a head he'd observed in the diner countless times.  
  
Opting against standing there and staring, as he'd always sought to do, he walked slowly towards her. As the boards creaked under his feet, her head snapped around, her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Jess….." she said in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Shrugging, he sat down next to her, pulling his sweaty shirt away from his chest. "You come out at night a lot?"  
  
"No, this is the first time. I just kind of needed to," she confessed, her voice soft and guilty.  
  
"I understand that," he nodded.  
  
"I suppose you do," she agreed, glancing at him and quickly away, her cheeks tingeing pink.  
  
The silence between them held no tension as it did when Rory was speaking with Dean or Jess was speaking with anyone else.  
  
"Sorry about today," he apologized, breaking the silence. Rory shrugged it off, remembering the stinging barbs that he and Dean had thrown at each other, how Dean had grabbed her and pulled her away.  
  
"I'm sorry, we should probably stay out of the diner."  
  
Jess snorted, "You don't need to stay out of the diner."  
  
Rory shrugged, turning her head to look at him. "Thanks."  
  
Their eyes caught for a minute. Rory's breath caught in her throat as Jess seemed to stare into her very soul as he leaned closer.  
  
Shaking the clichéd thoughts out of her mind, she looked away, breaking the spell. "I have to go," She mumbled.  
  
Jumping up, she ran off. Jess left the bridge too, and the both returned to their separate homes, neither one having sated their need for roaming. And their need for something else. 


	3. Chapter Two: Sleepless Dreaming

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Feedback is so great, I completely understand why some people demand 10 reviews to a chapter, LOL. But I won't do that. Not yet, anyway, hehe. Please keep reviewing!  
  
I'm having a bit of a dilemma. There's a plot I want to do that I know is kind of oerused, but I'm unable to decide, because I want to do it. Sight. Well, keep up with the reviews, maybe give me a few suggestions, and perhaps I'll use a different idea.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Rory reached her house, short of breath and full of thoughts. Pausing for a minute to remove her bulky sweatshirt, she inspected the windows. She found no lights on, and she sighed in relief. She crept quietly to her window, feeling like the bad girl she'd never been, and always wanted to be. She opened it slowly, wincing at the slight creak that emitted from the un- oiled hinge, and swung one leg over the sill. She was halfway in when she caught sight of the figure on her bed.  
  
"Where have you been, my most loved child?" Lorelai asked. She was sitting serenely on Rory's bed, hands clasped, eyes closed. Despite her seemingly calm appearance, her pursed lips gave way to the slight seriousness in her words. She wanted truth.  
  
"I was just out for a walk, I couldn't sleep," Rory explained pleadingly, combating her mother's inquisitive gaze with an innocent one of her own.  
  
"Interesting….was, perhaps, Dean on this innocent walk of yours?" Lorelai asked inquisitively, raising her eyebrows with the interest of an avid gossiper, very Miss-Patty like.  
  
"No, Mom!" Rory protested. "Just me. Only me. I was alone."  
  
"Don't believe you!" her mother said in a singsong voice, wagging one finger in her only daughter's direction.  
  
"Mom, it's true!"  
  
"Alright, HYPOTHETICALLY, if this is true. Why go out for a walk? At—" Lorelai glanced over at the glowing red numbers on Rory's night stand. "3 in the morning?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory sighed, sitting down next to her mother as she decided to confess her feelings. "I felt trapped."  
  
"That's impossible. Your room is bigger than mine," Lorelai argued, yawning.  
  
"Not physically, mentally! Oh, never mind," Rory sighed deciding her mother could never be serious and actually have a normal conversation. The thought shocked her. She never had these kinds of thoughts about her mother. She loved her, they understood each other perfectly. Her guilty though train was interrupted by the protests of Lorelai.  
  
"No, I'll listen. You felt trapped. Why?" Lorelai asked, her face morphing from the joking Lorelai most knew best to the understanding, thoughtful mother Rory enjoyed, but who didn't show up enough.  
  
"That's just it, I don't really know," she sighed, lying back on her pillow as she kicked off her shoes.  
  
"What MIGHT it be?" Rory stared up at the ceiling above her bed. "Dean?" Lorelai hinted as she stroked Rory's hair soothingly.  
  
Rory nodded, "I think that may be part of it, but I don't know." She closed her eyes, a sign to her mother that she wanted to be left alone. Lorelai picked up on it and kissed her cheek softly, then left the room.  
  
Rory changed back into the pajamas she'd strewn haphazardly across her floor and crawled into bed for the second time that night. Her thoughts instantly jetted to the conversation by the lake, and a content smile crept across her face.  
  
Sleep came to Rory after endless tossing and turning. And for the first time in awhile her dreams were bliss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unlike every other time Jess had snuck out of the house to go running, this time he was not instantly tired when he returned to the apartment. The thoughts he'd usually cleared out of his full mind had invaded again when Rory had infringed on his solitary time.  
  
Not that he minded all that much. But as she was the cause of all his insistent thoughts, he thought he had a right to be slightly miffed that now he'd have to endure another night of sleeplessness.  
  
Dozens of feelings flitted about in his mind. He felt torn between elation at their conversation, frustration that it had been over so soon, and disappointment that he'd not said the million things that he'd wanted to say since the first time he saw her.  
  
He nodded to Luke as his uncle opened the door for him.  
  
Luke knew about these late-night jaunts. After the third or fourth time he'd gone out, he'd been caught during his reentry. Luke hadn't pried, as Jess's mother undoubtedly would have done, but simply accepted Jess's need for "something", and allowed him the freedom to run.  
  
Jess went into the bathroom, stripping off his t-shirt and shorts. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the faucet and winced as the icy-cold water hit his warm body. He let the liquid run over his shoulders, down his defined abs, trickle down his toned legs and into the drain at his feet.  
  
He stepped out, grabbing a well-used towel from the rack by him and wiped of the excess water from his tanned skin. He glanced at himself in the mirror, averting his eyes from the thin scar on his chest.  
  
He walked into his room, pulling on a pair of boxers as he climbed into bed. He pulled the comforter up to his chin, his eyes wide open. His thoughts jumped from topic to topic, but they all were about her.  
  
When he finally fell asleep, it was with a smile on his lips. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Okay. I have now read "We Belong To The Night". I hadn't read it before, okay?  
  
Jewls13, I can kind of see where you might think I am copying you, but I never read your story, so Taylor, I didn't steal her damn idea!  
  
I am planning to take my story in an entirely different direction then yours. I am not having Rory cheat on Dean or anything. I doubt she would ever do that, so I am not going to change the character. Please, stop being so suspicious. Occasionally people just have the same ideas, you know?  
  
-Cellie  
  
P.S. To my actual readers, I'll probably have the new chapter up by Saturday, and thank you all for your awesome reviews! 


End file.
